


kuroken drabble

by beautyunleashed



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fucking, M/M, Quick Fuck, blowjob, rough, self indulgent thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyunleashed/pseuds/beautyunleashed
Summary: kenma is needy





	kuroken drabble

Kenma stared angrily at his sleeping boyfriend next to him when he didn't wake up after the fifth time poking him. If he was going to wake him up it was going to take a lot more creativity than that. He smirked to himself. 

He darted under the covers just as Kuroo started to shift and wake. It had been weeks since they last did anything because Kuroo insisted on breaking from it. Kenma was tired of that rule. 

"G-ahh Kenma!" Kuroo jumped awake and stared down, where his lover was holding his hips and sucking on the tip of his half-hard erection. His half lidded eyes looked up at him innocently and void of emotion as he moved to take more of his shaft in his mouth. 

"Kenmaaa what did I tell you-" he was cut off when he suctioned harder, his cheeks hollowing out against it, causing him to curse. Kuroo watched him continue to bob his head back and forth. Kenma felt him harden further. 

"I don't see why you're complaining," he paused to say, gesturing towards his throbbing cock. Kuroo cursed again, slid his hand into his hair and pushed him to continue. 

"Shut up- Ah-" It was impossible to keep quiet as the small boy continued to slick his hard cock. Kenma was needier than ever, that was apparent. He licked from the base to the tip and kissed the side of his shaft, sucking on it. Kuroo whined as he realized how desperate he had been for all of this. 

"Don't stop." Kenma suppressed a smile as he slid it back into his mouth and suctioned back onto his shaft. "Mm fuck kitten," he pushed on his head harder, "Your mouth feels so fucking good." 

Kenma closed his eyes and sucked hard as he swallowed him until his nose was buried in his pubes. Kuroo groaned when he felt his throat tighten around his tip. "Mmmm if you keep doing that- I'll-" 

Kuroo whined suddenly as Kenma released him, licking his tip teasingly before saying, "I want you to fuck me." 

Before Kuroo could protest, Kenma had hooked his thighs over his hips and was positioning himself. "Kitten you should prep-"

"I already have, dummy," he muttered. "Are you going to help me or not?" 

Kuroo reached down and placed one hand on an ass cheek to spread them open as his other hand grabbed his shaft and pressed the tip against his entrance, pushing it in slowly. "Mm-"

Kenma squirmed on top of him and pushed down eagerly. Kuroo gently lowered him all the way as Kenma whined and held his hand against his chin, his fingers curled and touching his lips, his other hand gripping his waist. "Ahh- You're so big." 

Kuroo smirked. "You say that every time," he gloated as Kenma started to move his hips up and down. "Shut up," he muttered as he looked down and focused. His lips tugged as he whined, obviously still struggling to take him, even though he claimed to have prepped. 

"I thought you said you were ready?" 

Kenma bit his lip as it stretched him more. He refrained from replying as he continued his slow movements. Kuroo only smiled. "You like the pain, don't you, kitten?"

"Help me," he whined, ignoring his question. Kuroo's hands slid onto his hips and lifted him up, dragging out a long moan from his lips as he brought him back down and slowly sped up. Kenma was moaning harder now, his fingers digging into his hips. 

Kuroo didn't wince as his fingers broke skin; he was used to it by now. He wore all of Kenma's marks proudly, and loved having him in this state. Kenma was panting and whining with every thrust but never begged him to stop. 

"Mmm fuck you're so tight baby," Kuroo picked up the pace as he heard his name leave Kenma's lips several times. His small lover suddenly moaned out, "Ahh, Tetsurō!" His back arched and his fingers dragged along his skin, leaving several long lines. "More, more," he whined out. He felt stars everytime he thrusted all the way in and hit his prostate. It felt so good after these past weeks of being inactive. 

"Fuck- Kenma- I'm going to cum," he moaned out, holding him down as he filled him. He rode it out slowly as Kenma moaned and cummed onto his stomach, clutching his hips. 

They were both panting as Kenma pulled up and off of him and laid down next to him. He stretched his arms out and around Kuroo, pulling him closer. "Mmm," his legs intertwined with his, "didn't you miss that Kuroo?" 

Kuroo only grinned and pulled his kitten closer.


End file.
